The Haunted Circus
by Citrus-Ice Dilemma
Summary: A little girl, age 9. The youngest ring master. A repeated haunting. Looks like SPR is going to the circus, but this case is different. They get to be a part of it...  Rated just in case
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not, and can not own Ghost Hunt. (This Disclaimer is going to go through with the rest of the chapters for this story since I will be too lazy or I might forget to put it in.) I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT! :(**

**The Haunted Circus**

**Prologue**

**_x-x_x-x_**

Ever since I was a little girl I loved going to see the circus. When I was four, my parents took me to my first circus. The experience was overwhelming and I couldn't help but dream later on that I was doing all those cool stunts and tricks. I loved every part of it. The rides, the games they had…but the one thing that made me form an "o" with my mouth and make my eyes shine with joy was the ring master. He would be the one to tell what would happen next, how it would, and sometimes he would even participate in the acts. And just like most of the little kids that were there, I wanted to be just like him.

Ever since then my parents would make it a family thing. To go out every year to see the big circus that had come to town. I loved how all of them were different but did most of the same things, but with each act you could tell it was their own by the styles. Out of all the circuses I have seen and been to, the one I always loved looking forward to was my very first one. It was called the Circus of Wonder.

Not only was the ring master the guy that made me wish to become just like him, but he was also the guy who gave me his very own hat and allowed me to perform in one of his shows. He always saw me every time he came to town. I called him Taki, since I wasn't able to pronounce his full name. Taki become the uncle I never had, though I would always wait a long period of time before I saw him next.

He taught me some of his tricks and even gave me the honor of being his assistant whenever my family would go to see his circus. I loved being out there with all the other performers, doing my bit for the audience and my parents. It was like a second home to me, a home that traveled far yet always came back.

…Until that day…

That day was the best yet worst day of my life. It was the best because Taki had announced to the audience that I was officially the youngest ring master to ever be seen. At first I was shocked, thinking he was joking and whatnot. But when I heard clapping from behind me, I turned to see the performers who had become my second family clapping with big smiles on their faces. It was the proudest day of my life.

Then things went downhill. As I was performing a trick with Taki, Louie, one of the nicest lions you would ever meet, suddenly went berserk. Soon all the other animals followed in Louie's actions. The audience screamed as one of the elephants knocked down one of the masts that were holding up the giant circus tent. And that's when everything, literally, came crashing down.

Without even remembering about blacking out, I woke up in the white hospital room. A heart monitor was hooked up to me and I had several bandages and needles in me. Disoriented I felt my hand reach up to pat my mother's hair. My mother, who was laying by my hospital bed, stirred and looked at me.

The sleepiness in her eyes went away quickly as she noticed I was awake. She shouted my name, my father ran into the room along with some nurses and a doctor. I didn't understand anything that happened. But one thing was for sure…one sentence shook my very being and caused me to be mute for several months…Taki was dead and his circus of all those lovely performers and animals had gone with him.


	2. Chapter One

***NOTE: **I would like to quickly thank **Tbonechick2011 **and **AmutoSakuran1621 **for taking their time to review this story. Also, I would like to take this time to happily announce that my lovely, newly appointed, internet twin: **Tbonechick2011 **will be helping me with some of the stuff in the story and for her hardwork I will be awarding her. This part she did not know of, now she does lol. Please review. Also thanks to those who story favorited/alerted The Haunted Circus.

**The Haunted Circus**

**Chapter One**

**_-x-_-x-_**

_A little boy looked up, a wide grin on his face, as he watched the giant cats went through the rings that were set aflame with such gracefulness. Who knew such a magnificent and large creature as they would do that without getting burned? The ring master had begun the act by calling out each of the large cats' names and their personalities. They all had one thing in common: they were the kindest lions you would see._

_The scene seemed to fast forward a bit and now the boy was looking on with fear filled eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. He had lost his family when things started to get bad. The large cats that he was so interested in were now reeking havoc. They jumped at anyone who ran by and had already killed one of the rope swingers of the circus._

_As he fell to the ground he noticed a large shadow looming over him. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew that when he looked at the thing he wasn't going to do well. Facing the largest and lead lion, he noticed how vacant it's eyes had looked, almost a pale milky color, then all was black and pain filled._

Mai walked into the SPR office a few minutes before they opened and had set down her belongings behind the desk that she had to bring in herself a few weeks after they had bought the place. And as she mentally went over the files she had to look over the night before, the voice of her one and only narcissist boss got her day started.

"Mai, tea."

Grumbling a bit she took one of the files that had caught her eyes and went into the small kitchenette that came with the office. Without taking her eyes off the file, she moved with ease around the small area, getting the teapot, cups, and a tray. She filled the pot with water, set it on the stove, turned on the heat, and got out the tea leaves.

Leaning against the counter with the cups and tray, she scanned over the summary of the paranormal activities that were listed, one word seemed to pop out at her. A faint, blurry memory seemed to rise in her mind but it was gone as soon as it came, due to the tea pot whistling.

Closing the file she mixed the leaves into the cups and poured water into them before setting each of them onto the tray. Balancing the tray of teas in her left hand, she grabbed the file with her right hand and opened it up with her thumb. She passed by a table that was in the hallway underneath a mirror and set the open file down. She went to Lin's office door and knocked.

Hearing a grunt, she turned the knob, entered the room and set his cup of tea, along with a napkin, next to his left elbow on his desk. Seeing his nod as his thanks, she exited the room, closed the door and made her way to the door that read: Shibuya Kazuya. Mentally rolling her eyes she walked right in without even knocking and set the last two remaining cups of tea on the empty area of his desk.

Knowing she wouldn't get a reply of any kind, she walked out, closing the door in the process, grabbed the file she was reading and headed back to her desk to continue reading more. But as fate seems to have it, the bell by the main door to the office chimed as young couple walked in with a small child, around the age of ten.

"Hello, welcome to Shibuya's Psychic Research. Do you have an appointment?" Mai asked as she laid the file, open, on top of her desk.

"Sorry but we were in a bit of a hurry and didn't have time to make an appointment." the woman said as she smiled sheepishly.

"That's alright. If you don't mind waiting here while I go get my boss." Mai smiled. She waited until the couple and the little boy were seated before heading to Naru's office.

Knocking on the door she spoke, "Naru, we have some clients."

The door opened and Mai had to balance herself quickly before she fell into her stoic boss' chest.

"Do they have an appointment?"

A bit miffed she answered, "No, but they said that they were in a hurry and forgot to call beforehand."

Looking at her for a few more seconds, making Mai feel slightly uncomfortable, he sighed. "Go get Lin and then make some tea."

Nodding, she turned and went to Lin's office door, knocked, then entered when given permission.

"Lin?" said man looked away from his laptop to look at her. "Naru wants you to take notes while he talks with the clients." Lin nodded then stood up and taking his laptop with him.

Mai left Lin to follow behind and headed straight into the small kitchen as she quickly made some tea and a small cup of hot cocoa for the little boy; figuring that he would want something warm to drink as well.

Taking the drinks into the room, Mai handed the young couple and Naru their tea, Lin his water, and the little boy his cup of hot cocoa. Mai smiled slightly when she saw the surprised look on the young boy's face when she handed him the warm drink, along with a small bowl of marshmallows to dunk.

Sitting down in her chair behind her desk, Mai went finish reading the file from earlier while listening in on the interview.

"You seem a bit young to be the boss of a paranormal activity group." the young man said as he looked at Naru.

"I get that a lot and I assure you that I am more than capable of getting the same or even more done than those who were older than me but in the same position." Naru said with a fake smile. "Now, since you obviously know me, may I know your names'?"

"Ah yes. Well, my name is Kanamoto Koushou and this is my wife Hana and our son Hiori. We are part of the circus-"

"Circus of Realms." Mai cut him off with a surprised look on her face. "I thought your wife looked a bit familiar."

Koushou seemed a bit surprised. "How so? Last I heard we weren't on the tabloids."

Mai laughed a little before answering. "Oh, I meant that she seemed familiar, but older." Turning to address Hana, "I went to a circus show you did when you were seventeen, the act you had for it was beautiful yet a bit sorrowful."

Hana smiled. "Thank you. The circus leader at the time thought that the whole beautiful love story with a mix of sorrow and hatred was the way to go."

"Indeed. Sorry for interrupting." and the young brunette focused back on her file.

"That's quite alright." Koushou said with a smile, then he turned serious. "As your young worker has said, we are from the Circus of Realms. We are currently staying at the Sakura Fields area where carnivals and fairs would take place."

"I have heard of it." Naru said.

"Yes, well, there is this one part of Sakura Fields that only holds circuses and nothing else. But this part of the grounds is well known to be haunted, since the past circuses that have performed there either had accidents or a terrible fate." Koushou said.

"Terrible fates?" Naru questioned.

"Yes." Hana answered. "Such as death."

"In the audience or the circus people?"

Koushou and Hana looked at each other for a moment before an answer was given. Surprisingly enough, it was Hiori, who had just finished off his drink and snack.

"The circus people." his quite but somewhat strong voice filled the room. "Unfortunately it is only the circus people that are being killed when the terrible things happen, sometimes they just get injured."

"How?"

"The story is the same." Koushou said as he regained his voice. "It was always the tamest, kind animals that would never cause harm to suddenly turn into vicious creatures."

Mai, who was listening to bits and pieces of the conversation while reading froze upon Koushou's words.

"_Louie…"_


	3. Chapter Two

***Note:** Sorry for not updating last week bu homework got to me :/ Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I was gonna leave it short with it just focusing it on Mai in her home, but decided I should put a bit more into this chapter. But first I would like to thank: **morningnight**, **kidofthesky**, **Team Falcon**, **kikifan21**, and **Tbonechick2011**. Thank you for your reviews, it makes me feel good when I find people enjoying the stories I write. And sorry if this chapter is a bit boring...I intended it to be like that. Well, please read, enjoy, and review if you'd like ^_^

The Haunted Circus

Chapter Two

_x-x_x-x_

Mai lazily threw her keys onto her kitchen counter after turning on the light. Putting some water into her kettle, she placed it onto the flames on the stove. She thought over the new case that Naru had accepted. The Kanamotos seemed to have been relieved that they were being helped. Apparently they had gone to a few other facilities but were turned down.

Grabbing a cup from her cabinet and a packet of hot cocoa, Mai waited for the water to boil. She rested her left hand on her right side wincing as she put a bit too much pressure, on whatever she was touching, than intended.

The whistling of the kettle brought her out of her reverie and she finished making her hot cocoa. Leaning back against the kitchen counter, her thoughts ran in a wild, yet organized—somewhat, manner. She sipped at her cocoa, not noticing that her front door had opened for a moment then was shut and locked.

"Mai?" said girl looked up startled at the man standing before her.

"You're home early." she smiled, then she gestured to the other cup of cocoa she had made unconsciously.

The man smiled, gave her a quick peck, and took his cup. "Well, Naru wanted to lock up early so we would all have a good rest. Apparently the three of us will be heading out to

the Sakura Fields an hour earlier than the others."

Mai frowned. "But that's way too early. Who in their right minds would be up and about at five in the morning over there?"

The man chuckled. "Ask Naru."

Mai chuckled before placing her empty mug in the sink. "Koujo…what do you make of this case?"

Lin looked at Mai with searching eyes. He sighed, "I'm not sure, since we only received the case a few hours ago, but I think something might happen. I'm not quite sure whether it is a good or bad thing."

Mai nodded then looked at the lone, black and white, photo that hung over the sink. In it was a little girl in a tight dress with sequined sleeves. The little girl's hair was up in a wavy ponytail, her bangs straight and framing her face cutely. Beside her was a large lion that seemed to be grinning.

"Mai?" said woman looked up at Lin. "Will you be okay on this case?"

Mai faked a smile, "What do you mean."

Lin frowned. "I heard you back in the office. You said Louie. Do you think he has anything to do with this case?"

Mai answered solemnly, "I really hope not."

_x-x_x-x_

Mai, Naru, and Lin arrived at the Sakura Fields at five o'clock sharp. Naru made sure of this for he called Lin twenty minutes before he had to pick him up to get Mai first so they wouldn't be late. Lin, however, did not put up a fight of course. Though he did glance down at the sleeping girl they were currently talking about, brushing away a few strands of hair that were tickling her nose.

At the Sakura Fields, the Kanamotos met up with the three of them at the gates. Hiori grinned and immediately ran towards Mai as they group of three got closer. Mai smiled as she gave the young boy a hug and patted his head.

"Good morning, I hope you all had a good night's rest before coming down here so early." Hana said, her mood was very positive, even though it was quite early in the morning and was slightly chilly.

"We did. When will you guys start doing your performances?" Mai questioned as she shook hands with the older woman.

"Well," Koushou began, "We were hoping you would do something…different when helping with our case this time."

Naru raised an eyebrow while Lin looked on with no expression and Mai just tilted her head to one side in a cute manner.

"How so?" Naru spoke this time.

"Hana and I got talking and we realized, just from the meeting with you yesterday, that Taniyama-san seemed rather fond of circuses in general." When Naru and Lin both looked at Mai she blushed before turning her attention to Hiori.

"And this has to do with changing the way we do the cases, how?" Naru questioned, slightly annoyed.

"What my very slow husband is trying to say is that we wanted to know if it would somehow help make it easier if your group were 'part of the circus' so you won't be bombarded by anything that deals with publicity." Hana said as she held her hand out towards her son, who took it willingly.

"Ooh! Naru can we?" Mai asked, excitement seeping into her voice.

Naru rolled his eyes as Lin looked at the excited brown haired young woman.

"I will talk it over with the others and we will let you know before the day is over."

Hana smiled. "Fantastic!"


End file.
